Return
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: Her return caused more hurt than joy.
1. Chapter 1

Return

Kawaii Kabu

No own. This disclaimer goes for the whole story.

* * *

When she came back she brought back more hurt than happiness.

* * *

I opened my eyes, the alarm clock had gone off extremely loud again. Still, it was better than the wake up calls I got from Slade... of course, back then I didn't go to school.  
Civilian life was all I thought it would be, but its almost been a year, and I am sick of it. Nothing exciting happens. I'm evacuated if there's a villian nearby- I can't kick butt anymore. And knowing that is SO infuriating.

I could always go back to them couldn't I? Go back to the Titans- after my last sacrifice I think they'd welcome me with open arms... I was a statue after all-stuck in that rock prison for a couple of months. It was sweet of them to make a memorial place for me... shame they think I'm dead.

-

"Terra! Darling, you're going to be late for school!" My foster mother yelled, she was a pretty nice lady, picked me up from off the streets, fed me, clothed me, enrolled me in a top school. I felt loved y'know? She's one of the reasons I stayed civillian, no one's ever cared for me so much. I feel like I'm part of a family.

"I'm on my way!" I shouted at the door. "Love you!" And when she said it back I got all warm inside... it's like the best feeling ever- knowing that someone loves you.

-

"Terra we gotta get outta here! That thing's gonna kill us!" one of my new schoolfriends screamed. I couldn't move, the Titans were here, fighting this monster. I could help. While I played out what the scenario would be in my head Beastboy looked up- I know he saw me. I wanted to go and hug him when I saw that look in his eyes, but the second the monster took his attention I fled with my coward friends.

It's like no one likes the adrenaline rush of being in danger...

-

He came to my school today. Took me away for pizza, we had a date.. sort of. And then he ruined it by flinging mud in my face-I could have easily stopped the mud from hitting me, but I was out of practice and didn't want to be revealed just yet.  
I stormed off as any teenager girl would.

Best to forget them, all of them.  
They think I'm dead after all...

-

(2 years later)

This life is over. I've graduated from highschool. I've got nothing to distract me now. Maybe I should.  
no... I can't. But it's so boring this civilian life. I flicked my fringe out of my eyes and walked past Jump city bank, only to be knocked down by Cinderblock. My new outfit was ruined by the dust and the rubble, my shopping bags fell to the floor, all the groceries scattered as a battle began.

First to jump in was Robin, "Titans Go!" he yelled in that commanding voice of his... I know I shouldn't have but while the Titan's jumped in to action I did too, frurious at Cinderblock and itching for some excitment. Starfire and Raven fought from the sky as the boys tried to get Cinderblock to topple over from below. Raven was hit and spirialled down to the ground, I thought she might crack the pavement with the ammount of force she was blown away by, but no. Beastboy. MY Beastboy caught her and cradled her like she was some kind of specail gift. I stopped in my tracks, watching the secret smiles between the two of them. So he moved on to the goth chick huh?

Something headed towards me, not caring if I was discovered I created a small shield around me with earth, and turned around, a slab of concrete? Puh-leeze, I could stop that in my sleep. I froze it in mid-air and shot it back in the direction it came from. It passed all of the Titans, first the happy couple Raven and Beastboy dodged it, then Cyborg and Robin jumped out of the way as it colided with cinderblock's chest- the villian was winded and Starfire, the bubbly alien princess she is, tied him up with some construction girders she had bent with that insane strenght of hers.

I didn't move at all. They all saw me at the same time... Beastboy and Starfire were the first to speak... or rather yell:  
"TERRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Return

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

"Hi guys..." I replied.  
"I can't believe you're back!" Beastboy yelled suqeezing me... after all these years it still felt good, even if the dark girl was boring holes through the back of his head and giving me the most hateful look she could while still appearing to lack emotion.  
"Friend! It has been so long! Where were you? We missed you very much!" Starfire said, she was like a jubilant bubble of joy and hyperness. Robin gave me the once over before asking any questions, and Cyborg, well, he was standing with Raven- arm around her shoulder in their own little conversation as I was interrogated by my former team leader.

-

"I knew she'd come back."  
"Rae, don't worry about it."  
"I can't help it. Look at him. He's never like that with me."  
"He's just glad to see her. It's been years Rae... maybe this time she'll settle down."  
"I still don't trust her."  
"Naw, Don't be like that... let's go and say hi."  
"Fine. But I won't like it."

-

"Hey T!" Cyborg said as he crushed me in a hug. "Where've ya been?"  
"Around." I replied... it wasn't really a lie... but it wasn't the truth either. "Y'know."  
"Thanks for help with Cinderblock."  
"Anytime Cy, anytime."  
"Hi Raven." I said to the only Titan who hadn't greeted me.  
"Hello."  
"Still dressing in the same old same old I see."  
"That's correct." She said rather coldly.  
"Oh... cool...So um... Robin, as I was saying /before/ I was swept up by the tincan we all know and love, I'd /love/ to be a Titan."  
"Sweet!" Beastboy yelled. Robin smirked, cyborg laughed and Starfire clapped her hands with glee. They all expected Raven to do something I could tell.  
"Whoopdidoo." She said monotoniously before teleporting away.  
"Friends... what is ingesting Raven?"  
"You mean 'what's eating Raven'?" Cyborg asked the alien girl. "Maybe she needs to meditate or something." They all bought the excuse. I knew it wasn't, she didn't like me... I can't exactly blame her, but still. Everyone else trusted me. Why the hell couldn't she?  
"Ok... Who wants PIZZA!?" Beastboy yelled.

-

Raven's room was dark due the the drawn curtains, candles were lit on her bedside table and she was listening to some classical music as she drew in a sketch pad curled up in her covers, she had long discarded her uniform for the (surprisingly) orange nightdress Starfire had bought her for her seventeenth birthday.  
It was Beastboy's birthday soon, and also near their annual anniversary, she didn't like buying things for him(unless it was a good book), especailly not those video games which rotted away what was left of his brain. Next to the dim candles was a picture taken of her and Beastboy on one of their most recent dates- to a fun fair, where he won her yet another giant chicken stuffed toy, this one green whereas the other was white. He was grinning undeniablely with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, and she wore a small smile, not one that would make headlines; as it was more of a slight curving of her lips.  
This picture was what she was trying to recreate, it would make a great present, he still talked of the fair non stop, good memories. The tower, once empty and dark, became full of noise. The other Titan's must've come home at last, she rationalized. Time to meet and greet them. She left the unfinished sketch on the bed and headed towards the kitchen- she might as well get a drink while she was out of the room.

No one really notcied as she walked past them towards the fridge. They were all wrapped up in Terra's tales of her life after the Titans. Laughing in all the right places and commenting every now and then. If it wasn't for the loud whistle the kettle made, she would have gone completely unnoticed. They all turned in her direction.  
"Hey...Nice nightie." Beastboy said as he winked at her. Starfire watched her with joy blatently radiating off of her face. Raven felt a slight flush as all the Titan's regarded her attire, Robin, Cyborg and Terra were obviously shocked.  
"You wore it!" she squealed. "Oh I knew it would look good on you friend! But not this good! It's magnificent!"  
"Uh... thanks... I'm having an early night."  
"Oh... Goodnight then Raven."  
"Night."  
"Later." Then she walked out. Teacup steaming in her hand, the scented aroma of Ginger and Honey making her wish that she hadn't used the last teabag. As she reached her room she heard the door of the front room open and someone running after her.  
She knew who it was, she was an empath after all, yet she entered her room as though she didn't know it was him- a small glint in her eyes.

-

"Why'd you guys think B had to rush off so quickly?" I asked them twirling my hair in between my index and thumb. They all looked extremely uncomfortable. Cyborg was the first to speak.  
"If he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do... I may just have to 'interrupt'."He said protectively.  
"Eh? What do you think he's gonna do- EH?!" Realisation finally hit me. "You mean... B... And Raven? Seriously?!" I almost screamed- they really were closer than before. No wonder she glared at me so much... "No way... How did that happen?"  
"It just did... Surprised us all... Mostly that Raven said yes to being his girlfriend or even going out on a date with him... I mean, Gar's always had a soft spot for Raven." said Robin, his arm rested over the back of the seat where Starfire sat. I must say a lot has gone on since I left the Titans. Robin and Starfire, Raven and Beastboy.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. It is true." Starfire butted in. "It started with him wanting to make friend Raven laugh, and then I believe it developed into something more."  
"Wow... I actually can't believe it... Raven and Beastboy..."  
"We're sorry friend, we know how you liked Beastboy-"  
"Eh. I'm happy if he's happy." I lied. "If he likes Raven he can go for it, I mean, it's time we moved on... We didn't even kiss or anything. It was just a silly crush." As if. I can't loose Beastboy- Gar- Whatever he likes to call himself. It hurt to say that. He was- he is _my_ caring person. Not hers.

-

Beastboy stroked Raven's hair, they lay in her bed, just holding each other. Raven was close to sleeping, her eyes slowly closing as his heartbeat became her lullabye.  
"You know I love you Rae." he whispered. She was fast asleep though, wouldn't have heard him if he'd yelled it. He took off his uniform's belt and threw it- it hit the two stuffed chickens he'd won her. The two of them leaned together. Must've been a sign. He pulled the covers over them and nestled closer to _his _Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Return

Kawaii Kabu

_A/N: OMG! You guys, MJ is DEAD! I was getting tickets as well.... Just thought I'd share fan-grief with you_

* * *

So I've been here for about two weeks now. B and me hang out all day everyday, but the second it becomes ten he heads for Raven's room- unless of course we get to kick some bad guy ass. I gotta admit. It's pissing me off. What's she got that I don't? She's probably just a booty call to him... thats all.  
If he really cared for her he'd be with her all the time, not me. So he must not be over that 'silly crush' we had going on.

-

"Oh my GOD! T! How'd you do that!?" Beastboy yelled, I just owned Cyborg at that racing game they always play. Apparently the only other person who has done that is Blackfire, so it must be a pretty epic feat.  
"I just kinda did B. Being awesome is what I do." Cyborg glared at me, he looked real angry... he pointed a finger at me and his robotic eye glowed.  
"........YOU!" Needless to say, I ran for the hills. Who knew someone loved their videogames so much.

Running down the corridor I bumped into someone. We fell over. Beastboy and Cyborg stoppped in their tracks. My face was kinda buried in cleavage here. It's gotta be Starfire, I pushed myself up with my hands. Boy was I suprised.  
"Sorry Sta-" It's not starfire. Violet eyes glared at me. I got the hell off of her. No wonder he goes to her! Her tits are freaking HUGE! "My bad Raven... No hard feelings?"  
"Whatever." She mumbled. "I'm going out."

UGH! She freaking IRKS me _so_ bad!

-

Walking downtown Jump City isn't so bad considering I was just pummelled by Terra. She gave Gar and eyefull too, he's probabaly going to ask what all that was about. I walk in to the nearest bookshop and look for the latest Trudi Canavan book... Still not out, I guess I'll just have to read /The Magician's Guild/ again.  
"Excuse, do you know where I can find the book _The Magician's Aprentice_?" A girl asks me. She had almost peroxide blonde hair and dark brown skin, sounds like a wierd combination but she made it work, it probably helped that her eyes were ice blue. She dressed... well... like a wierdo, comic book tights with dark denim shorts and a yellow cardigan that was way too big for her which covered a /Space Invaders/ T-shirt.  
"Yeah... No."  
"Frick's Sake! Every shop in this town doesn't have it! I wanna know what happens! It's almost killing me!" She yelled overdramatically, the staff looked at her and me. We must've looked like an odd pair, her in crazy people clothes and me looking like some kind of emo look-a-like. "Oh, by the way, I'm Kida. Nice ta meetcha." She says holding out a hand. I shake it.  
"Raven." I say with a smile. "And I have a copy of it, if you want you can borrow it." I'm normally not this open with people, this girl feels different.  
"You are an angel!" She sings while grasping me in a hug, my head reaches her shoulders... It's as though Starfire is hugging me, the disadvantages of being short, eh?  
"Hardley." I mutter. Good old half-demon humor.  
"So..." she starts, "Wanna go out for some eats? My lunch hour is almost up and I actually haven't eaten yet... book fanatic..." she giggles.  
"Sure. Why not." I say with a smile. I like her- despite her strange clothes...

-

"No way are you Raven from Teen Titans!" She hisses to me over the pizza table. "OhmyGOD! I have met the most awesome person in _existance_!... oh... and don't get worried, I don't stalk you or anything." The dark haired girl looked at the girl beside her skeptically. "What... You did save my cat one time. Mr. Snuffleuffagus was never the same after Cinderblock bashed into his favourite tree..." she mused.  
"Do you have the time?" Raven asked.  
"Yeah, time for you to get a watch!" Kida laughed at her own little joke before she pulled out her phone. "I kid, it's like- oh crap! I have to be back at work!" she threw a ten dollar note on the table and ran halfway to the door. She stopped midway. "Same place tomorrow? I am so taking you up on that offer of yours. Call me if you wanna hang out. Later Rae!" The two of them exchanged numbers and Kida left for good.

As the strange girl walked away, Raven chewed on her salad. So many cucumber cubes-cucumber being the best vegetable ever- and glanced at the last remaining slice of magarhita pizza on the serving plate. She might as well... Wasting food isn't right, not with all those starving kids in the world. Thinking of kids, how were Melvin, Jimmy and Teether doing? The empath stayed enjoying her lunch and thinking of the few children, 'Bumgorfs' as Stafire called them, that she could actually stand. A boy with red hair approached her. He coughed.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Are you leaving soon?" he asked. She glared at him. " I mean, not that you have to go, it's just that we're full and have people waiting for seats, well, not really people, Heroes- dude the Titans are here! So um... could you move so we could seat them?"  
"Just send them over here." She said, "We haven't had lunch as a team in a long while." The boy stared at her in disbelief.  
"Oh my G-" Another glare shut him up again. Moments later the Teen Titans were sat around the table, all but Raven in their uniform.

Beastboy sat between the two girls most likely to have a catfight. Terra and Raven seemed to be in a glaring contest through him. He could feel the rivalry, though, not wanting to get in their way he ate his pizza quietly and out of their way.

He managed to keep out of any trouble until it was time for them to head back to the Tower. Raven didn't want to fly home-she was wearing a skirt today, neither did anyone really, but Terra insited that since Raven could 'teleport' with that 'thingie' she should go home first. This of course angered Raven and she replied.  
"Why don't _you_ use _your_ powers to get home? I hardly have time to hang out with any of my friends as it is. Is a car ride too much to ask?" she snarled.  
"What's the point, you're emotionally retarded anyway, and you never hang out with /us/ anyway."  
"There's a reason for that." Raven replied. "I don't like traitors."  
"I am not a traito-"  
"Once a traitor always a traitor. And you know what, Beastboy didn't even tell anyone you couldn't control your powers the first time you left for Slade. It was _obvious_, if you weren't such an emotionally unstable idiot and stayed to listen back then, maybe I'd accept you."  
"Tch. Like I need to be accepted by you. And how _dare_ you talk about emotions and _me_ like that! You don't know me!"  
"I thought I did once, turned out it was a mask so that you could betray us. I don't care what you _think_ you've done to 'redeem' yourself, but it's likely I'll never trust you again."

It was this point that the other Titans went to intervene. Raven was getting angry. The city wasn't safe when Raven was angry. Starfire- ever the optimist tried to settle everything.  
"I could fly home friends... It really isn't that much of a problem."  
"NO!" Both girls snapped at the same time, their eyes glowing, making all the Titans feel uncomfortable. Robin decided to put on his leader-pants.  
"I'll just signal for my bike and then we can all ride home." he ordered.

The R-Cycle turned up 3 minutes later. Raven sat in the front of the T-car next to Cyborg, still fuming and glaring at Terra. Starfire, Beastboy and Terra sat in the back. Raven and Terra were having a staredown through the rearview mirror. Terra leaned closer towards Beastboy and rested her head on his shoulders, always checking that Raven was watching. She couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face when Beastboy allowed her to do so, making Raven's eyes show a deep hatred for the blonde haired girl in the car.

-

Stalking towards her Room Raven ignored all the other Titans. Cyborg tried to cool her down with an offer on helping her re-tech up her room- it didn't work. Even Starfire's childish suggested activities didn't waver her mood. She was _pissed_.  
Pissed that Terra came back. Pissed that everyone had forgotten all the horrible things she did to them. Pissed that Beastboy was _all over her_.

Normally not the jealous type, Raven was seeing green and red all at once. Rage and Envy were having a ball inside Nevermore and so the _only_ way she would calm down was to meditate and maybe leave the tower for a couple hours.

-

Knock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Knock. Konck.

"Rae? Babe you in there?" Beastboy called from outside her room. It was late, he wanted to give her time to cool off... hopefully it worked and she wouldn't be agry any more. Alas, he got no answer. He opened the door to find Raven's room empty, the windows open allowing a chilling breeze to control a new domain. "Crud."

-

The music pumped loudly from the speakers, so much so that Raven's head was starting to throb, yet she danced on with her newly aquired friend. After meditating for an hour Raven felt she was safe to face the outside world decided to take up Kida's offer on hanging out and met her at the nearest club. Now the two of them were twirling and raving like idiots, but at least she was having fun.

When the bass from the track died down Raven went towards the bar for a glass of water, Kida stayed out on the dancefloor because her '_tune_' was playing. Raven watched with a smile on her face, occasionally sipping water. A tall, pale skinned boy with dark hair and eyes approached her.  
"I bet you look good on the dancefloor." He shouted to her over the heavy bass.  
"Oh, I do." she retorted. "You just missed me."  
"That's a shame then." he said. "The name's Jared."  
"Raven." A new song blasted from the speakers, full of bass and electronica. Jared looked at Raven.  
"Dance?"  
"Why the hell not?" Raven said, leading her new dance partner to the dancefloor. Kida saw the two together and smiled before finding someone to dance with herself.

-

"I still say you let me walk you home." Jared said as they exited the club, Raven was inbetween him and Kida, the two of them hooking on to her arms.  
"There's no need for that. Our Raven can take care of herself." Kida laughed with a wink. Jared totally missed what she meant- he didn't know this was Raven from the Titans. "Besides, I'm driving her to her stop... You wanna break up a girls night?" Jared excused himself politely, but not after giving Raven his number and suggesting she should call him.  
"We'll see..."  
"Aww... Raven on the pull. So you want me to drop you off at the docks?" Kida asked.  
"Yeah, I'll fly the rest of the way." The two girls got onto a silver motorbike, fastened their helmets and sped down the road. As they passed Jared, Kida honked the horn and Raven waved flirtaciously. Happy as ever, Jared smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Return

Kawaii Kabu

_A/N: Hey guys- I'm going to start drawing a scene from each chapter of this fic on my dAccount. Link provided on profile._

* * *

Raven danced into the front room of the tower. Going to that club really lifted her mood. No worries, no Terra and she got a number off of a really cute boy- who she wasn't going to call because she had a boyfriend- but the fact that someone was interested was nice to know.  
The TV wasn't on. Strange... the others usually stayed up late watching movies or playing video games- not her thing.  
"Guys?" She shouted in the hall, her voice echoed throughout the tower. Starfire poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.  
"Friend Raven! You are safe!" The Tamaraenian squealed. She pulled out her communicator. "Friends, Raven is home." Raven leant on to the doorway.  
"What's going on?" she asked her orange friend.

-

"You thought I left the Titans?" Raven asked her teamates. "I do not go running off everytime I get angry, who do you think I am? Terra?" she calmly said. Terra glared at her again.  
"Whatever." The blonde said before leaving room.  
"Where were you?" Robin asked.  
"I went out clubbing." Raven replied.  
"No serisously..." he insisted.  
"Is it that hard to believe? I went clubbing. I danced, I had fun, I got a number from I guy." Her last statement made Beastboy's ears perk up. She held up the piece of paper which had a mobile number scrawled across it and 'Call me- Jared.  
"Aww. Looks like my Little sister's all grown up." Cyborg joked as he fluffed her hair. "Next time you go out clubbing you're taking me though."  
"Next time she's telling someone where she's going." Robin said before walking to the survaillence room.  
"Sir yes sir." Raven muttered sarcastically. Starfire and Cyborg wanted to watch the food channell- apparently Cyborg was going to teach the girl how to cook 'Earth Style' and needed ideas for what to teach her.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Beastboy suggested, he wrapped his arm around Raven and the two left the machine man and the alien princess to their cooking channel. "You're not gonna call that guy right..." Beastboy asked nervously. Raven smiled slyly.  
"Depends... You think I could get away with _two_ boyfriends?" Beastboy froze, was she joking or being serious? "I'm joking." Oh thank God. she played with the buckle of her belt. "Besides, I like having one boyfriend at a time..." she whispered before they kissed, leaning on Terra's door.

-

GAH! That _WITCH_!

Every given oppertunity she takes a chance to throw everything back in my face! UGH! I just wanna crush her with a rock.  
But _no_. I can't do that can I? Not with everyone around. Especailly not now that they suspect she'll run away.  
Who'd really care if she did? It's not like she appreciates the friends she has! She doesn't even hang out with them! It's her own God-damned fault if they like me better than her.

THUD!

The hell is at my door?

-

Terra opened her room door, as she did so Raven and Beastboy fell to the floor.  
"Ouch." They said. Beastboy got up, rubbing his head and helping Raven off of the floor. "Sorry T." he said before nudging Raven.  
"Yeah. Sorry." The empath said.  
"Of course I accept your apology _Gar_." Terra sang back. Beastboy sighed.  
"Can't you guys get along?" he asked them.  
"I tried once. Didn't work out so well." Raven muttered before heading off to her room.  
"Sorry T. Raven's just-"  
"A strange person?"  
"No... she's just hard to win over. She doesn't like being betrayed... It took her years to trust _me_." He attempted to joke.  
"So what? I just try extra hard to _win_ her over?" Terra snapped.  
"No. Just be yourself... remember how long it took for her to trust you before?"  
"I guess." Terra answered. "But I'm not promising anything, if she ends up never trusting me, it's just gonna be as it is."  
"At least you'd have tried." Beastboy said optimistically. "Later T. I'll see you in the morning."

-

"Rae, babe?"  
"Go away Gar." Raven shouted from beyond the door.  
"What? Why?!"  
"Just do it." she said. Raven was latched onto her giant green chicken in her room, her lights off, waiting for slumber to claim her. But Gar didn't leave, he transformed into an spider and crawled through the crack at the top of her door. As he crawled along the cieling Raven used her powers to make him transform into his human form. He fell to the floor. " I thought I told you to go." she said.  
"You know I can't do that Rae."  
"The hell not?"  
"Because I'm crazy for you."  
"Doesn't seem like it lately..." She stated. "I feel like you've been ignoring me since Terra came back. We haven't been out or anything, unless it's past eleven you're at _her_ side."  
"Rae... you jealous?" the changeling asked. When the empath didn't reply he sat infront of her. "Rae. I haven't seen Terra in years... Can you blame me for hanging out with her? I'm sorry I've been neglecting you... It was just a shock y'know... But Terra was my best friend at a point... you think you could try to get along? For me?"  
"I can tolerate her. This doesn't mean she and I will suddenly become 'bff's."  
"There's my girl." Beastboy whispered proudly. He kissed her forehead and made his way to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Raven asked.  
"Away." He replied. "Unless of course-"  
"Get back here." Raven said. Beastboy smirked.  
"Now where were we before we crashed?" he asked.  
"We were making out." Raven stated bluntly.  
"Aah, yes." Raven's arms snaked around his shoulders as his went around her small waist. "How could I forget."  
"Shut up and kiss me." Raven ordered.  
"As the lady wishes..."

-

The next morning was much more peaceful. Instead of having her usual lay-in with Beastboy, Raven got up and hit the gym before breakfast. She sparred with Robin, who was in a better mood than last night.  
"Sorry about last night." She said to him.  
"Already forgotten."  
"So do I have to tell you _every_ time I go out or just when I'm angry?" she teased.  
"Whenever you go out at night alone. We were worried about you. You should've seen Beastboy, he was terrified you'd been kidnapped or something. Demanded we went out to find you."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. But to tell the truth, I'd do the same thing if Star went missing."  
"You guys are too protective... but it's nice."

-

Terra sat watching Saturday cartoons with popcorn in her lap. It was early morning, Raven and Robin walked in the room together, Starfire and cyborg were in the kitchen- the machine man was observing and helping the girl cook a 'decent, edible' breakfast for the other Titans.

Raven and Terra looked at eachother.  
"We need to talk." The empath said.  
"I know." The two girls went outside.

-

"Ok. Here's the thing. I don't like you-"  
"The feeling's mutual." Raven noted. "And despite that, I have decided I will tolerate you."  
"Really? Wow. My life is now complete. Raven is going to be my friend." Terra sarcastically remarked.  
"No. We are not friends. Simply teammates. In a battle if you need help I will help you, but outside the battlefield, expect us only to engage in a conversation if it is absolutely nesecary."  
"Agreed. Why the change of atitude towards me?" The blonde asked her teammate.  
"Gar asked me to."

-

A month and 2 weeks had passed since Raven and Terra's 'agreement' and it was Beastboy's birthday. Raven and Terra held up to their agreement. They tolerated eachother for _his_ sake. And saving the city was easier to do no that they weren't at eachother's throats anymore. The Titans could relax when the two of them were in a room. To celebrate- the Titans went out for lunch at some Chinese restauraunt. Cyborg susggested they went as they went to the pizza place far too often, and Raven picked the place. The hostess who greeted them at the door surprised Raven.  
"Hi Rae." She said as she smiled. The Titans looked at Raven and then eachother.  
"Hey Kida. Didn't know you worked here..."  
"Only on weekends." she said, "Table for 6 then?" she said as she winked at Cyborg- the metal man blushed slightly. "Alright, right this way... seeing as we don't want the media all over this place I'm guessing you want a more secluded room?" Kida said as she led them to a room near the kitchens. She opened the door and three small children dashed out.  
"SURPRISE!" they yelled. Their statement was echoed around the room.  
"No way!" Beastboy shouted, "_No freakin' way_!" For behind the three children were all of the Titans, East, North, Kole and her caveman buddy Gnaark- Even the Doom Patrol. He turned to face his friends trying to figure out which one of them had organised it.  
"Oh, but wait- there is more." Kida said as she unvieled, in the corner of the room, a kareoke bar. Beastboy, being Beastboy jumped for joy and hugged just about every person in the room.

"I guess he likes it then Rae." Cyborg whispered. "You did real good, I couldn't have done it without you."  
"Oh, I know."  
"So uh... who's your friend?"  
"Kida, met her at a bookstore. Hit it off. Went clubbing."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah... shouldn't you go take your speech metal man?"  
"Yeah, I should leave you and your kids shouldn't I?"

"Raven!" Melvin and Jimmy laughed as Teether tried to eat her handbag. Raven swiftly picked up the blondhaired boy.  
"Hey there handsome." She said softly, Teether's siblings initiated a group hug. It had been two whole years since they'd seen eachother.  
"Missed you." Jimmy said.  
"Me and Bobby missed you too!"  
"Mommy Raven!" Teether said, surprising everyone in the room.

"Dude... did he just?  
"Are those her-?"  
"No freaking way-"  
"Why did I not catch that on film?"  
"Good Gawd-"  
"You have got to be kidding me-"  
"My days! Look at her face!"  
"Que?"  
"uhh... _H'ors doerves_ anyone?"

"Those are some pretty wierd first words Teether." Melvin mused.  
"I'm his first words?"  
"Friend Raven your bumgorfs are adorable!"

-

"Well... that was interesting 'Mommy Raven'." Beastboy teased, "And muchos gracias for this." He said holding up the picture she drew of them. "I'm gonna hang it in my room, right opposite my bed- everyday I wake up, I'll see it."  
"Everytime you don't sleep in my room."  
"True... true... Are you saying I should hang it up in your room?"  
"Eh, take it whichever way you want to."  
"Maybe I will."

-

I sat there watching everyone having a good time, met every other Titan. That 'Speedy' guy looked good in a tux, made me glad we all got dressed up for this. He was also the guy filming the whole shebang.  
"A comment from the cute blonde in the pink?" he said pointing the camera at me.  
"Hmm, depends on what I should say..."  
"Well, you could say happy birthday or give me your number."  
"How about both? Happy birthday Gar- if your other parties were like this one I missed out on a lot didn't I?" I took out an eyeliner pencil and gave my number to Speedy. "you know... we could just use our communicators to talk to eachother." I said.  
"But where's the fun in that?" he replied. His green eyes sparkled- maybe I have a thing for green eyes... all the boys I've ever gone through a faze of liking had them. They're a deep green, but not as green as Gar's... "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around."  
"Yeah. Who knows, maybe you'll sing a song for me." He said gesturing at the kareoke stage, Gar was up there singing his heart out, some lame love song for Raven who was watching him from our table, three kids just climbing all over her.  
"_I just wanted to hoooooooold you iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin myyyyyyyyyyyy aaarms!_" Gar sings out of tune. I can't help but laugh softly. He can't sing to save his life, but it's funny.  
"Yeah... maybe I will."  
Just as Speedy walks away Gar made an announcement. "Hey you guys! I just want to thank whoever it was who organized this party, I'm guessing since there's a Kareoke bar it was Cy and Raven," he winked and carried on, "and to say that, I am not leaving until everyone sings one song!" The crowd clapped, those twins Mas and Menos got on to the stage... sang 'Dimilo' by Enrique Englaisias... It sounded like 'Do you know', so I guessed it was the spanish version. After they finished the food came, and Cyborg sang 'Green Light', he's got a good voice I guess. Speedy sang 'Use Somebody' I can't help but think it was for anyone other than me.

It was fun watching everyone make a fool of themselves, soon there were only five of us leaft. Me, Raven and the sprogs. The oldest of whome decided to sing a cheerfully annoying song that I swear I may or may not have heard in about a bazzillion movies. Jimmy, the middle kid decided to throw a tantrum because he didn't want to sing, so I went up. I chose _girlfriend_. Smart aren't I? I asked that little girl to help me out a bit, why not, if I was gonna sing the song I had to make it look inocent didn't I?

"_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!_"  
"**No way! No way! I think you need a new one!"**  
"_Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!_" At this point Jimmy decided to really blow out a full tantrum, Raven took him outside like the good little 'Mommy Raven' she was. The desert came in with her and Jimmy as I finished the song.

"Raven, that lady seems nice... who is she?" The little girl asks her. "Bobby likes her dress." The hell is 'Bobby?  
"That's Terra, my teammate."  
"Oh. And Raven."  
"Yes Melvin?"  
"It's your turn to sing." Raven blanched. It was funny, I didn't think she could get any paler. But she went up anyway and sang. Because she was last, everyone was wondering what song she'd choose... The piano started playing on and the lyrics came on to the screen. _Everyone_ 'whooop'ed. We all knew this song. Such a good song. I have to say I was surprised- I thought she'd be into the dark, depressing, screamo music most of the goth kids in highschool were in to... I guess not.

"_Just a small town girl... Livin' in a lonely wo~orld. She took a midnight train going a~nywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight going a~nywhere._" Her voice pierced the crowd. And, dare I say it... she was ok... not horrible at singing... But after those two lines, I couldn't hear her over the din that the others in the room caused as they sang along. I guess they forgot it was her kareoke song.

-

"Rae! That was amazing!" Kida squealed as she hugged her. "Well I guess I know what you're gonna do after Titanism."  
"Become a Librarian?"  
"Fun ruiner." she pouted. "Anywho, can I get anyone anything? Candy? Fortune cookies? More grape soda?"  
"You could sing something on kareoke." Beastboy suggested. "I said everyone... and you were in the room."  
"But I'm workin'!" she protested.  
"Hey man, fine, don't grant me a birthday wish and ruin my fun."  
"Fine." the hostess said. "but if my boss decides to walk in you can explain it. Journey-girl, you're coming with." she sauntered off with Raven in tow. Cyborg gave Beastboy a highfive.  
"Thanks man." he said.  
"No probs."

"_I go 'ooh ooh', you go 'aah aah'. La la la la. La la la la_." The heroes watched and listened as the restauraunt's hostess and the birthday boy's girlfriend sang in harmony. "_I feel so untouched right now! An' I Want you so much! That I can't resist you!_"  
"_It's hard enough to say that I miss you!_"

"Dude..." Beastboy said to himself. "I think I'm getting signals here..."  
"There you go birthday boy. Now... I'll be back."  
"Okay... where's she gone off to?" Beastboy asked Raven.  
"What's the one thing a _birthday_ party isn't complete without?"  
"You got cake!?"  
"No... Starfire _made_ cake."  
"... heheh... thanks Star." Beastboy grinned at his alien friend who beamed back. He pulled Raven off to one side. "Are you serious? Last time we ate Star's cooking I threw up like _seventeen_ times."  
"It's okay. Cyborg and Robin supervised her."

-

A three tier cake was pushed out on a trolly, 7 candles on the bottom, 6 on the middle and 5 on the top. It was covered in white icing, decorated with green icing that formed flowers and ribbons. The crowd sang 'Happy birthday.' and Beastboy blew out the candles. Instead of taking the first piece of cake for himself- as was customary in Titan parties, he broke his slice in half, feeding Raven a piece as she laughed slightly then fed him the rest. Everyone cheered as though it was the cutting of the cake at a wedding. Terra however didn't seem to care as she was shamelessly flirting with Speedy as he filmed the whole thing.  
"Cute isn't it?" Kida whispered to Cyborg.  
"Yeah." He agreed.

-

Melvin looked at her two brothers. The two of them had fallen asleep under the tables during kareoke. She got up from her place under the table and headed to Raven.  
"Jimmy and Teether are tired. So's Bobby."  
"Okay... wait here just let me sort out something." The empath made her way to her teamleader who was currently having his video-greeting. "Robin. The kids are tired-"  
"So take them to the tower. They'll be fine sleeping in your room right?"  
"Yeah, they'd be fine."  
"Well then, you better say happy birthday to Gar before you head off." Speedy turned his camera to her.  
"Hey Gar, Happy Birthday. Sorry I have to leave so early, 'Mommy' duty calls." she said, Speedy snickered when she used bunny ears as she said 'mommy.  
"Anything else to say to your boyfriend Raven? I mean come on, even Mas and Menos said more!" he complained. Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. You better enjoy this day, I'll see you at home." To which Speedy wolf whistled. He turned the camera to himself "Looks like you're getting some tonight Beast_man_. Ouch-" Raven hit him. "Fiesty isn't she. HEY! Gimme-" Raven quickly picked the camera off of Speedy and threw it in the corner, thankfully Mas... or was it Menos?- it's so hard to tell them apart when they aren't in uniform- caught it before it hit the floor saving all of the greetings.


	5. Chapter 5

Return

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

Five Titans left the chinese restauraunt.  
"Hey guys... where's Rae?" Beastboy asked.  
"She took _her kids_ home." Terra said.  
"Ok...When?"  
"About 3 hours ago."  
"Oh."

-

Beastboy walked towards Raven's room, he knocked and got no reply. Terra watched him from her door. He turned on the light to find Raven asleep with Melvin, Jimmy and Teether in her arms, taking up the bed in ways that only children could. No room for him, for the first time in almost half a year, he had to sleep in his own room.  
On his eighteenth birthday too.  
Harsh.

He left Raven and her 'children' not wanting to disturb the small family bond they formed during the time Raven babysat the trio of hero-tots. As he passed Terra's door he was pulled in. The blonde was in nothing but her underwear.  
"Uh... hi Terra...Why are you... y'know?"  
"I didn't get you a present this year silly." She whispered in his ear. "And I was wondering what I could get you for your birthday... then it popped into my head..." She pushed him onto her bed and began to kiss him recieving little protest.

He was a teenage boy after all...

-

One hour and a lost virginity later Beastboy was filled with guilt. He thought he'd gotten over Terra. Apparently not. And he cheated on his girlfriend! He lost his virginity to the one person Raven obiously hated!- after he'd asked her to be nice to the girl for him!

He was a horrible person.

But hopefully Raven would never have to know... He'd just never think of it again. Then she'd never find out... and he'd make it up to her too.

-

Well I did it. I knew Gar still liked me. And now I have a hold on him. I was expecting more of a challange him being so dedicated to that dark witch, but I guess I win overall. I remember waking up with him, it felt great. Knowing I had back what was rightfully mine.  
"We can't do this again." he told me.  
"I gave you everything. Gar- I love you... Don't you love me too?"  
"Yes...No.. I don't know. Terra I'm with Rae-"  
"I see how it is." I said. "Get out of my room Gar."  
"What! Terra?!"  
"Leave. I love you but you obviously don't love me as much as your precious frigid Raven."  
"Don't be like that T." he said trying to reach out towards me. "I mean... it's not fair on Raven is it?"

-

_Yawn_

I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. yet for some reason in an usually happy mood, two children across my torso and one crushing me feet under their boney little frame. I could tell from the way the light radiated through the curtain that it was morning... after six infact.

Later than I usually wake up.  
"Oi. Munchkins... Get up." I say shaking my feet and disturbing the oldest of the trio. Melvin looked at me with sleep still in her eyes.  
"Ra~ven... I'm try'na sleep." she murmoured.  
"Well at least get off my feet so you can sleep on a pillow like your brothers."  
"O~kayy."

-

"Morning." I said stepping through to the kitchen. Someone I didn't expect to be there was. Terra

"Hi." she said back. "So... how long have you and BB been together... just wondering's all."  
"A while... Our anniversary's coming up soon." "Cool. Planning anything specail?" She said suggestively.  
"None of your bussiness." I snapped embarrassed. I'm pretty sure that my face was pink- I don't do red from blushing.  
"Su~re... well good luck with that. Anywhoo- what's that Speedy kid like?" So Terra likes Speedy? At least she finally moved on from Gar.  
"He's a nice guy... but he's a _lot_ like Robin... must be because Green arrow and Batman used to work together." I mused. Terra laughed and spouted something that sounded like 'omg! Imagine Robin talking like "_Gee Whizz Batman_!"' and I have to say... it was quite funny. I smiled.

Maybe she wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought.

-

I stared at Raven. She went pink when I asked if her and Beastboy where going to do anything for their anniversary. I guess they were finally going to... yknow. _Get it on_. It feels wierd talking to her when I just took her boyfriend's virginity last night.

And she seem way less tense than the last couple of months. Those sprogs must really brighten her mood. And- she laughed at my Batman/Robin joke... sort of... she smiled- that's more than Gar got from her.

I suddenly feel like a traitor.


	6. Chapter 6

Return

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

"I can't believe you're growing up! My ickle Rae-Rae growing up!" Kida squealed. Raven covered the girl's large mouth with her hand.  
"Shut up about it." Raven hissed. "I shouldn't have told you..."  
"Nah! It's sweet that you wanna you know... take the plunge... and on your anniversary too! It's too cute really." She recieved stares from a few people on the other tables. Raven turned pink with embarrassment... and maybe a little anger?  
"Kida... shut up."  
"So... you want me to help you get _supplies_?" And that was the final straw. Raven lost a little control and a hamburger belonging to the person to her right exploded, covering them with burger mush, mayonaise, ketchup and salad.  
"Sorry about that." Raven said to them before dragging Kida away before she exploded anyone elses lunch due to embarrassment.

-

Beastboy knocked on Terra's door.  
Raven and the other Titans were out of the Tower leaving the two of them alone.  
Since that one night they spent together, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It must be because she was 'forbidden fruit'- he _had_ to have her.  
"Uh... Terra...?" he said uneasily as he opened the door.  
"What?" she replied, water from her hair dripping down her back. The sight of her made him wild again. "Well?" He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
"Terra-"  
"We are not doing this. You have Raven, and I am getting ready for a date with Speedy. I was wrong to what I did. Because ever since Raven has been decent to me. I am not hurting her after gaining her trust. Gar- I got her to _smile_!" She pushed him away. "Stop thinking about us, about what happened ok. Just like you wanted."

-

Looking at her friend with a look of clear shock on her face, Kida beamed.  
"We have found your seducing underwear Raven... I think we should get you a new costume as well... You just /have/ to show off that figure!" Raven sighed and let the girl continue her rant while she changed out of the revealing underwear- well, at least that embarrassing ordeal was over. Note to self: Never take Kida underwear shopping. The girl was still babbling on about the design as Raven was paying for the underwear. "Actually- let me design it! I'll be like Edna from 'The Incredibles' dahling!"  
"So long as you don't talk like her and it'll make you shut up." Raven said. "Now that this embarrassing moment is over- what do you want to do?"  
"I hear there's a poetry reading downtown."  
"It'll do."  
"Cool."

-

The Tower was empty.  
"Man what am I going to do?!" The changeling yelled at himself. His life was _so_ messed up. He had a gorgeous, wonderful girlfriend and he _still_ wasn't satisfied with that. Why didn't he just push Terra off of him that night?  
He knew the answer... at least he thought he did.

"I still love her..."

-

The night sky took control of the city, velvet blue filled with numerous twinkles of stars and brightened with the pure glowing light of the moon. Kida observed the night sky- and she was struck with inspiration for her friend's new costume.  
"I am a genius. Truly I am a genius!" She raided thrugh a wicker basket under her bed and pulled out a notebook. As she flicked through the pages she passed numerous sketches of outfits- well she _did_ want to be a fashion designer like her cartoon idol Edna. When she finally found a clean page she got to work with her charcoal pencils.

Hours passed, Kida was still working on the page- it was minutes to midnight and the final design still wasn't complete. The floor was littered with balls of paper- failures of the image Kida saw in her mind.

Dawn broke when Kida was finally pleased with what she saw. She yawned and crawled into bed as the dark gave way to warm oranges and pinks that came with the sunrise each morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Return

Kawaii Kabu

_A/N: For an idea of what Raven's costume looks like go on my dA account. Link provided on profile._

* * *

Two weeks Kida had been working on her product.  
Two _whole_ weeks- honest to Edna. And it was now completed. She hoped Raven liked it. Right now the costume prototype was in her backpack folded neatly and wrapped in sugar paper.  
"If she doesn't like it I can wear it to the halloween party..." she mused.

Right now Kida was waiting for a certain empath friend at the mall outside of waterstones. It appeared that- if she wasn't shopping with Starfire- that Raven could actually tolerate going to the mall, and sometimes even _enjoy_ it. Kida looked around her once again before looking at her clock. Raven was late. Weird. The girl was always right on time. "Maybe there was some trouble..."

-

"Friends, where are we going?" Starfire inquired. A simple girls day out at the mall began with Raven dragging her and Terra-mostly her- through the throng of people. Raven insisted that they dressed like civilians on that day.  
"I'm meeting someone." Raven said snappily. "Can you guys hurry up? I'm late."  
"I _would_ but if I ran in this skirt the world would see my underwear." Terra mentioned.  
"Then you should have worn shorts like me and Star." Raven said impatiantly. Apparently they reached their destination because Raven let go of their arms and apologized to the girl outside of the bookshop.

-

"Sorry Kida. Caught up a bit."  
"That's alright... it's only been five minutes since I got here anyway."  
"Liar."  
"eh..."

-

"Guys. Kida. Kida- Terra and Star."  
"So we came to meet your friend Raven?" Terra asked.  
"We're taking her to the tower. She wanted to make something for me."  
"Is is a garment of sisterhood?" Starfire piped in, "Back on Tamaran when we meet a fellow female whom we become great friends and we-"  
"No Starfire. You'll see once we go to the Tower."  
"Will we be initiating 'girl time'?"  
"Yes Star. We'll be having 'girl time in your room." Raven sighed as the alien princess' eyes lit up. How long had it been since their last 'girl time?  
"... Shouldn't we get pig-out-able stuff while we're here then?" Terra suggested. "It's around this time of day when B and Cy search the cupboards for things to devour."  
"Rendering the rest of you hungry right?"  
"Yeah."

-

"I am gonna beat you!"  
"Keep trying grass stain- you can't beat the master." The metal man and the changeling were playing their racing game- again- when the girls entered the room. Surrounding Cyborg was a heap of potato chip packets and in between he and Beastboy there were various random candy wrappers and soda cans, not to mention a few melted marshmallows.  
"We are too late." Terra hissed. "I told you we should've got pig-out stuff."  
"Friends, do not worry, I shall prepare us the 'pig-out stuff'." Starfire offered causing Raven to shudder. Terra high-fived the alien girl and Starfire went on her way. The blonde was the only habitant of Earth that Raven knew could stomach the Tamerainian's cooking- to her it was too wobbly, jiggly, gross, disgusting, and of course drowned in mustard.  
"Well, ladies, let's get going..."

-

Raven stared at the bundle Kida handed her. It felt light and was wrapped up in dark blue sugar paper- tied with a ribbon and everything. Her fellow female Titans stared at it with intensity and Kida looked nervous.  
"Open it already..." she begged, "The tension is killing me!" Slowly Raven unwrapped the bundle and held up the cloth. Her left eyebrow twitched slightly and her face turned pink.  
"You cannot be serious." She said. Kida sighed.  
"I knew it would come to this... Star- hold her down!" Starfire willingly obliged and held Raven down while Kida stripped her and placed the costume proto-type on her. Terra watched as she ate something that looked like a hot dog covered in blue fuzz...

She was actually surprised that Raven hadn't just teleported out of there... clearly that would've been the smart thing to do. After about ten minutes Starfire and Kida pulled Raven up in the new costume. Terra's mouth swung open in disbelief.  
"You are making me a costume." She simply said to Kida. Raven smirked- it must be good then.  
"Friend- you look most wonderful in this new costume." Starfire beamed as Kida blushed, her hard work appreciated. Raven gained confidance with her attire.  
"Do I get to look at myself yet?"  
"There'll be plenty of time to do that later. Right now we unveil you- Right girls?" Kida asked. Terra and Starfire nodded in agreement. It seemed Raven didn't have a choice in the matter at all. The empath sighed and followed the three girls out of the room towards the main room of the Tower- the halls were void of mirrors so she couldn't even get a glimpse of herself on the way to being judged be the boys.

-

In the middle of the race on their videogame, the TV screen blanked out. Beastboy and Cyborg practically burst into tears because they were in about to get a photo finish result-which was the tie-breaker of the day.  
"What the hell!?" The changeling sobbed as he punched the couch cushion repeatedly. Robin looked up from his papers, the commotion disturbing him from obsessively looking for clues on whatever criminal had been behind the latest attack on Jump City. It took a while for the boys to register that the plug had been pulled. And when they did they were surprised to find Terra swinging the plug as though it was a yo-yo.  
"Yo." She said.  
"Terra! What the Hell! I was just about to beat Grass-stain over here for the 50th day in a row this year!" Cyborg complained.  
"That would be my fault." Raven said from the doorway. Starfire and Kida stood by her side, each holding an arm preventing her from chickening out and running away, either out of embarrassment or annoyance. The boys turned to give Raven the 'what are you on?' look, were they surprised.

Robin couldn't stop gawking. He couldn't believe Raven would dress like that- and he got an idea fo a new costume. The red and green did make him look like a Christmas decoration... and well, Robin just associated him more with the winter season as the robins were the few birds that stayed behind over Christmas. He needed something new.

Cyborg on the other hand went livid. As the oldest of the Titans, he felt like an older brother to them. More so to Raven as she helped rebuild the T-car, was the shortest and the youngest of the girls. The protective older brother inside of him wanted to tell Raven to go back to her room and change before he posted sleeping pictures of her on the internet or something. To tell her that the costume was way to revealing and that he'd kick her butt for wearing it.

Beastboy was speechless. Raven looked _hawt_. Not hot. _Hawt_. He knew she had a great figure- he'd slept in the same bed as her and of course- her regular costume was like a second skin. It looked as though the costume she was wearing now was painted on. And he loved it. He could see everthing that Raven normally covered with her cape.

"Wow." Beastboy whispered. Terra watched his expression as he stared at his girlfriend. No matter what she had said to him previously- she wished that it was her that he was undressing with his mind. Yet she didn't want to split them like that. Raven and Beastboy obviously liked each other-maybe bordering on loving each other. She'd be a bitch if she broke them up over a one night stand.

-

"Can I look at myself now?" Raven asked Kida. The platinum haired girl nodded feverishly, the costume had gotten a _fabulous_ reaction from the male Titans-especailly on Beastboy. Her work was done. Starfire brought Raven towards the closest full length mirror. The empath didn't know who was more shocked- her or her reflection.

She was wearing something like a catsuit in a deep nay blue. Accenting her small waist, generous hips and obvious cleavage was a silver belt, much like the one Beastboy wore. On the chest was a silver symbol of a rising bird- she guessed a ploy on her name- it looked like the tatoo on her back that Kida jokingly called a 'tramp stamp'. Her cape was still there- Thank Azar- but it was much shorter- ending just below her waist. The long sleeves were covered with onyx armwarmers that covered the majority of her hands- leaving her fingers visible. The wrists had a colbalt blue cuff, to match the cape and the trimming of the soft boots that reached her mid thigh. Kida looked at her hopefully from over her shoulder.

"And...?" The girl asked. The surrounding Titan's all craned foreward to hear what Raven would say.  
"I like it." The empath stated; Kida and Starfire whooped for joy and Kida pulled Cyborg into a little victory dance.  
The Siren sounded and the Titans all perked up.  
"Looks like there's trouble." Robin stated. "Titans!" The six superheroes headed for the nearest way to the City. Kida stayed behind and watched them in awe. Seeing as she couldn't make it across the lake that surrounded the T-Tower's island and there were no boats, she decided to play on the gamestation. Smashing all top scores set before her.  
Maybe Beastboy and Cyborg weren't as avid gamers as they claimed to be as they'd been beaten by two girls who previously never played the gamestation before... then agian... maybe Kida and Terra were lucky beginners.


	8. Chapter 8

Return

Kawaii Kabu

_A/N: Nearing the Finale_

* * *

A white monster burst through the walls of the city bank. Surprisingly it held no money or bags- it seemed as though it just attacked for the sake of attacking. As it exited the road its path was halted by an assault of rocks and boulders flung by a blonde haired girl. It absorbed the rocky material, turning grey, and tried to burst through her solid braccade with it's fists. Terra continued adding Earth to her shield for as she distracted the monster the other Titan's were acting out thier plan for capturing it.

The empath in her new costume lifted the monster using her telepathic powers. A dark aura cloaked it and no matter how hard it struggled it couldn't get through the magical bindings. Stafire, Robin and Cyborg hit the beast with everthing they had. Robin and Cyborg teaming up to do their signature 'Sonic Boom', Starfire using her Starbolts. Beastboy was searching the rubble for any trapped civilians as his animalistic sense of smell was extremeley helpful in the process.

After five to fifteen minutes of bombardment the Titans were tired. Terra was keeping watch should any other element become available for the absorbing beast to take the form of- resulting in escape. Raven was struggling to keep her bonds on the creature in place, she was feeling slightly lightheaded. How she hoped that they'd knock out the monster already so that she could get some rest. Starfire was still going strong but her other two teammates were weary, Cyborg's battery was running low, he needed to charge up very soon. Finally the beast let out an ear-splitting screech before falling limp in Raven's hold. The empath sighed with relief and dropped it. Beastboy morphed into the form of a gorrilla and carried it all the way to the station.

-

They made the six o clock news.

The villianous monster they had caught and reprimanded had been eluding them for over two years now. And of course there was a lot of stir over the two apparently 'new' Titans.  
"Robin! What happened to Raven and who is the new hero in her place?" A reporter asked. Raven was schocked- surely it wasn't _that_ much of a change that she was unrecognisable to be the very people she protected for at least four years.  
"There is no new hero. Raven simply had a change of costume." And that sent the crowd of reporters wild: -Did the other Titan's plan to change costume also? -What sparked the change? -Why did you hide such a fabulous body from the world? -Is this because you feel you are loosing your current boyfriend Beastboy?

Raven ignored all of the reporters and walked past the crowd leaning on Beastboy for support- the battle had drained a lot from her. The photographers snapped pictures of the couple as though they had two heads and cameramen with news anchors followed the Titans as they went on their way. Robin rode on his cycle, Cyborg in his car, Terra used a boulder as her mode of transport and Beastboy transformed into a Teradactyl as to carry Raven.

-

"I saw you guys on the TV!" Kida squealed. "Haha- they thought Raven was a new hero. I know I'm good... but _that_ good?!" She pounced on Raven who fainted upon contact. Kida and the other Titans were surprised to say the least- this was /Raven/. Raven didn't _do_ fainting.  
"Woah woah woah... Medical room now." Cyborg said picking Raven up- the others followed behind filled with concern and curiosity.

-

Raven awoke hooked up to a couple of machines- her face was covered with a ventilation mask. No one was at her side. Not even Beastboy. _Beastboy_. Where was he anyway? She'd find him.

-

"Terra! Please listen to me." Beastboy pleaded from outside of the blonde girl's room. He had padded away from Raven's side after figuring out that today- today he would tell Terra he loved her.  
"What B?" His love intrest replied at the door. Her hair was swept over one side of her face, messy and sticking up in awkward places... Yet... he loved it. "shouldn't you be worrying about Raven? She _did_ faint there."  
"Actually... that's what this is about. Terra I _love_ you. _You_. Not Raven." Beastboy said. "I care for Raven a lot... just... it's not the same." He stepped into her room- the girl was obviously in shock- it was written in her eyes. She could tell he meant it- at least for now anyway. She had never seen so much passion in his eyes before.  
"Gar?" He silenced her with a deep kiss- full of want and need, desperation, passion and love. "I love you too." She whispered back.

-

Cyborg was one his way to the medical bay to check up on Raven. The charts told him that nothing was wrong with her- maybe she was just tired? He entered the bay just in time to see her heave herself off of the hospital cot.  
"Raven, get back on that bed." he ordered in a big brother way. Knowing that in her state she couldn't be bothered to disobey her teammate, the empath slowly lowered herself onto the uncomfortable bed. "You need some rest, 'k? The charts say there's nothing wrong with you but you're staying here just incase anything else happens."  
"Fine." she huffed, "Cy?"  
"Yeah Raven?"  
"Where's Gar?"  
"Grass-stain? You want me to get him for you?" The metal man replied.  
"Please... and you're not supposed to answer questions with one of your own by the way."  
"Whatever Rae- I'll be back soon with that boyfriend of yours." He said with a smirk, on his way out he ranted quietly to himself how his best friend was in love with his 'baby sister' and how _cute_ they were together.

-

"I love you... I love you so much." the couple whispered at each other on Terra's bed. The blonde girl pushed herself up and looked into Beastboy's eyes. She looked serious.  
"If we're doing this you have to break up with Raven. It's not right if you don't."  
"No problem... I'll totally do it." The green changling confidently replied, Terra was content and laid her head on his chest.

**Knock**

"Hey Terra? Is B with ya?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yeah! Why?"  
"Raven's up and wants to see him." Terra looked at Beastboy, who now looked somewhat guilty.  
"I guess it's my time to do this." He said. He left the girl on the bed and met his best friend outside.

"How come you're not with Rae? You know the two of you are inseperable when one's in the medical bay..."

"I was worried about why Rae fainted so I went to talk to Terra about it... they were together before we fought that thing so I guessed maybe she'd know what'd happen." Beastboy replied- what a lame excuse, and yet Cyborg bought it.  
"Fair dos. Did she know why? The charts the machines produced didn't show anything wrong with her."  
"Nah. T was clueless..."  
"Well, stay with Rae for a while. She's lonely and monitoring them machines doesn't really make me that good company."  
"Sure thing buddy."

-

When the changling walked into the room he was shocked at how pale and sickly Raven looked. The guilt was already welling up in his heart, he was going to do this to her while she was like this?! What kind of man was he? She gave him a weak smile and her violet eyes lit up.

_'I can't do this to her.'_

"Hey Rae."


	9. Chapter 9

Return

Kawaii Kabu

* * *

_'But I have to.'_

"Hey." Raven replied.  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Nauseous... and famished."  
"Oh... you want me to get you anything?"  
"No it's ok." For a few moments they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Raven was confused- normally Beastboy would initiate conversation between the two of them... meaning he'd talk and she'd listen. It was strange that he was so quiet. Unknown to her, he was trying to organise a sentence in his head so that he didn't sound like a heartless, useless son of a bitch.  
"Gar, is something wrong?" Raven asked finally. "You normally talk more... I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss your chatter."  
"No... nothing's wrong. It's just that..." He choked. Would she kill him? Raven could take him down with her powers... even in her current condition. Annoyed by his mid-sentence break Raven spoke.  
"It's just that what?"  
"You're going to hate me for doing this."  
"Doing what?"  
"I think... that we should start seeing other people Rae." The dark girl froze and her face contorted with anger. After everything they went through together. After she gave him everything. _Everything_. The lightbulbs in the medical bay exploded in reaction to her anger. Beastboy sat there still. 'Get out!' she wanted to say to him, 'Get out before you hurt me more!' and instead she whispered one word.  
"Why?"

-

"Why?" Beastboy didn't answer her. "It's beacause she's back isn't it. I'm ruining your chance with her aren't I?" she continued bitterly. Beastboy couldn't look at her, he was too filled with shame.  
"Raven... It's not like that..."  
"It is! I was just a distraction right..."  
"No you weren't-"  
"I was. Admit it. I can't believe it... I _loved_ you. And you were just playing with me."  
"Rae I did love you."  
"I gave myself to you less than a week ago and you are breaking up with me! Less than a week after our anniversary. You were just using me... You're just like _him_."  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you it's just that I-"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raven screamed as she broke down into tears. Throughout the Tower lightbulbs exploded, the intruder alarm went off, the security system continously activated and de-activated in time with Raven's torso wracking sobs and ear splitting wails.

He saw what he'd done to her. Cyborg rushed into the room to see what the hell was going wrong. Seeing Raven in such a state and Beastboy looking guilty made him throw the changeling out of the room. Starfire and Robin also entered the room. The princess convinced the two males that she would be best suited for talking to her as they had a 'sisterly bond'. That didn't stop the two from hunting down Beastboy to interrogate him.

-

"I broke up with her." The changeling said with his back against the wall. His two friends were crazy with rage, he could tell from their scents and from the fire burning in their eyes. Cyborg grabbed Beastboy by the collar and raised him up.  
"That wouldn't make Raven like that. What _else_ did you do man?"  
"That was it."  
"Liar." Robin spat. "I was watching the survaillence recordings of the last 2 months. It a routine check up before I wipe the memory and they record for another 2 months."  
"... You saw that huh..."  
"So how could you do that to Raven?" the boy wonder asked. Cyborg watched Robin with his robotic eye.  
"What did he do?"  
"He's been cheating on her. With Terra." Cyborg dropped the green boy and headed back to the medical bay. No wonder. Other than Beastboy, he was the closest male to Raven- well now he was /the/ closest male friend to the poor girl.  
"That's cold man. Rae loved you, and you just used her."  
"You sound just like her." Beastboy muttered. He was hit by an air-stealing punch to the gut.  
"Stay away from her Beastboy." Robin commanded "You're lucky I didn't tell him that you dumped her 6 days after you took her virginity. You may be his best friend. But he'd_ kill_ you."  
"How do you know about that?" Beastboy wheezed.  
"Raven and I have a specail bond."

-

Starfire left Raven in Cyborg's capable 'big brother' hands after comforting the girl. Cyborg could medically take care of her whereas Starfire could be there for Raven emotionally. She supposed Terra could help also and so went to the room of her blonde friend.  
"Terra, are you here?" she said as she walked into the room. She walked right back out after what she saw. Terra and Beastboy enganged in, something intimate that she'd rather not intrude on. Starfire felt a fire build up inside of her. She flew outside and hurled starfbolts at the water surrounding the Tower. She was feeling something that she once discribed to Raven as 'righteous fury'. But she did not want to be angry at her friends...

-

"I hate what he's done to me." Raven sobbed into Cyborg's shoulders. "I hate it. I was so stupid." If she kept this up soon Cyborg's arm would rust. "Calm down now Rae... You'll get through it ok. You got family that cares for you here."  
"Okay..."  
"Do you want to go to your room?"  
"Please... get his stuff out first."  
"That I can do."

-

When all Beastboy related things were moved out of Raven's room, the empath felt ready to enter. She wanted to drown herself in her sorrows. To cry until her eyes were swollen and red, till her throat was so sore she couldn't bear to sob anymore. Her room looked so big and empty now, even with her magical possesions. She turned on her bedside radio. As she slowly sank into the left side of the mattress she pulled her dark blue duvet around her shoulders. As her tears subsided she caved in to her drowziness. The radio sounded louder now that she was quieter.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. And maybe he won't find out but I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town_.


	10. Chapter 10

Return

Kawaii Kabu

_A/N: Last Chapter. Currently working on the sequal. Called 'My Child'_

* * *

_Two_ months.

For two months she had been sick each and every morning. Starfire was starting to worry about her, it was 'most worrying' to the alien princess that after such a harsh break-up that the empath was throwing up what little food she ingested.

On a visit to Kida, the girl suggested that Raven might be pregnant. If after all the Titans had not used a contraceptive, or if they did it didn't work, it was possible wasn't it?  
A girl only needed to have sex _once_ to become pregnant.

What the hell could she- the spawn of a demon overlord- raise a child? She couldn't tell Beastboy. He'd blame her.

-

Things in the Tower had been stressful as of late. The team was divided. Starfire, Robin (now under the name of

Nightwing) and Cyborg supporting Raven recovering from emotional hell- which wasn't really getting better- and Terra with Beastboy in their own little world. She had to stay in the Tower nowadays when the others went out to fight crime; her powers weren't working as she intended. While she was alone in the empty Tower, Raven had a lot of free time to think. All this tension was because of her reaction to a breakup...

It was _her_ fault.

So she should leave, with her baby.  
Start a normal life. Get a job.  
She'd tell Cyborg the second the other Titans got home. Her brother was the one she spent the most time with now anyway.

-

"What do you need?" cyborg asked in disbelief.  
"I need you to hack into the city files and create a new identity for me. I'm leaving the Titans."  
"Why? Rae- you're powers'll come back."  
"I'm pregnant. I can't let my baby grow up like this..."  
"_Pregnant_?"  
"Almost 3 months now."  
"I'll kill him. Does he know?" Cyborg snarled. Now he was really annoyed. BB dumped a _pregnant_ emotional Raven after cheating with Terra. That was so breaking 'The guy rule'.  
"No. You and I are the only ones who do know. I'd like to keep it that way."  
"I can visit you and the kid right?"  
"What kind of brother would you be if you didn't every once in a while."  
"Then I guess I have no choice but to help out..." he said as he hugged her. Maybe for the last time.

-

"Friend Raven... I don't understand."  
"Cut and dye my hair. Black dye. Block fringe. And I may need colour contacts."  
"It is 'the make-over'? Oh Raven I have been waiting a while for us to engage in this stage of 'girl bonding'! Can we go shopping for clothes also?"  
"Sure... oh. And Starfire. You have to keep this a secret. No matter what."  
"I understand." The alien princess replied with a silly grin.  
"If you want... we can go shopping right now."

-

Raven and Starfire came home from the mall having spent more money than Raven remembered having. And all on clothes- at least that's what Starfire thought. While Starfire was looking for a few select romance novels, Raven bought 3 pregnancy and babycare books. With cash of course. She hid them in the bags she already had filled with clothes. The alien girl was none the wiser.  
"I'm very glad we went on this trip Raven!" The alien beamed.  
"Me too." she replied with a ghost of a smile.

-

It took another month to sort out everything. First she had to sever the mental tie she had with Nightwing. It was harder than she originally thought, she had to consult her emotions in Nevermore in order to do it- that in itself was a strain on her energy.  
Cyborg had created her an alias- in a few moments she would become Rachel Azagon. With a real ID card, driver's licence, socail security number, a bank account and everything. Cyborg said he used the same program they used for the Witness Protection Program. Raven had taken out all of her savings and secretly put them in this new account of hers. She had enough money to buy furniture and baby items ten times over with enough leftover to rent a room or small, moderately priced, apartment for about two years.

Tonight Starfire was going to cut and dye her hair. Then she'd be able to have a new start. Funny... she was finally going to 'do a Terra' as she called it.

-

The next morning went on as usual. It was near midnight when they noticed Raven was missing. Her room still held all of her magical possessions and her uniforms (old and new), all the artefacts she had collected over the years with the Titans were still there. Even the picture of her mother and her sketchbook.  
Nightwing wasn't worried at first. He remembered the time Raven went out clubbing with Kida to blow off steam. He suggested that someone wait up to greet her on return- mainly so that he could scold her for her disappearing act, as any good team leader would.  
Cyborg was going through the CCTV recordings. He found the exact moment Raven left, one in the afternoon. She was surrounded by bags and bags of clothes and various other items (she promised that she would shop for furniture once she found a suitable place to live, she told him she was crashing at Kida's). He checked the accounts and sure enough, Raven's was empty. Starfire walked in on him as he deleted the clip of evidence of Raven's teleportation escape of the Tower.

"Cyborg... what is it that you are doing?" she asked innocently.  
"Nuthin' Star."  
"Oh... Well, I best resume my place in the living room for Raven's return. Rob- Nightwing is most worried about her." As he saw the aliens doleful expression Cyborg felt guilty.  
"Star..."  
"Yes Cyborg?"  
"Raven... isn't coming back."  
"Why? Have we made her angry? Is she still upset?" The cyborg sighed. Poor girl. She was clueless. He really was the only one Raven had told- he figured that Starfire knew as she and Raven went out shopping not long ago for lots of new clothes and belongings.  
"Sort of... she needs her space right now."  
"But I don't understand? Raven was -as you say 'getting chipper'."  
"I'll tell you why but you have to keep it a secret. You can't tell _anyone_ Star. _Anyone_."  
"I am most trustwothy Cyborg. I do not tell the secrets of my friends." Starfire replied, slightly annoyed that her secret-keeping ability was threatened.  
"I know Star, just a precaution is all." He paused the camera in the room they were currently in, "Raven left the Titans. She's got a baby to worry about now."  
"Raven is expecting a _bumgorf_? That is most glorious! Surely it isn't a reason to leave us however?"  
"She'd feel awkward Star. It's something I can't quite understand, I guess it's a 'girl thing' but she doesn't want to be around Beastboy now. She fell so hard that she doesn't want him to feel guilty over the whole 'hey we've got a baby' issue I guess."

-

When Raven wasn't home in the morning. Nightwing ordered a city-scale search. He went through the Titan's survailance for clues, but because of Cyborg's interferance, he couldn't tell what happened. One second Raven was lying on her bed, the next, she was gone. He tried searching for her using the mental link they had, only to hear his lone voice in his head. She'd severed it... or something was preventing him from using it. His first conclusion was that she was kidnapped, and that the people who did so were involved with her father's cult. They brought in Jynx- according to her, there was no sense of an entry. Only an exit. She had run away.

He then went to the chinese restauraunt where Kida had worked, that one night. Raven might have stayed there. Kida had no idea were the girl was. Apparently, Raven hadn't even turned up at her house. She /insisted/ that she helped look for the empath.

The search came up empty. Nightwing's final attempt to reach out to Raven, wherever she was, involved the media. He organised a conferance with the city's journalists and news crews to make a public appeal if anyone saw Raven, or someone they suspected to be Raven to report them to the Titan's or the police. "The team and I are worried for Raven and her wellbeing. We need her. That is all."

-

_"The team and I are worried for Raven and her wellbeing. We need her. That is all."_

Raven watched the interview with Nightwing from the cosy, second-hand sofa in her new living room. She had moved in to the apartment the moment she left the Tower. She didn't want Cyborg to know her location so told him she was staying at Kida's apartment for a few days. She had infact found her new home last month and had already bought nessecary furniture- a bed, a wadrobe, a TV, radio, a dining set and a couch. Her landlord had already supplied her kitchen with a microwave, a fridge and an oven. With Starfire she had already bought clothes and towels. That was all she needed. Though soon she would need to go out shopping again for cutlery and dining ware. Later on would be the time to shop for baby things. Her first ultrascan was soon.

Now that her powers weren't working she could express some emotions more freely. She got angry a lot more- but nothing blew up. She also cried a lot, but that was just the hormones. The empath missed her former teammates, but she was deeply hurt. She protectivly wrapped her arms around the small swell of her abdomen. Could she say she wasn't filled with joy? No.

But Terra's return had bought more hurt than joy for the empath girl.


End file.
